Most people living in the modern society lack body exercises. With the body always maintained in the same posture over a long time, a person tends to have aching back and waist, and stiffened neck. The development and popularization of computer also causes people to operate over the keyboard for a prolonged time and suffer from overly tired fingers and sore arms.
The stiffened and ached muscles and joints have close relation with the blood circulation in our body. A body area having poor blood circulation tends to become stiffened and ached. On the other hand, muscles at some body areas that do not move for a prolonged time would inevitably have poor blood circulation. One of many ways for improving the blood circulation is to massage device to achieve massaging effect not only through pressing and tapping but also frictionally contacting body areas, so that massaging of different body areas at different depths under skin, including areas surrounding joints and knuckles, in different manners may be performed with only one single massage device.
The palm-size multi-functional massage device of the present invention is an integrally molded and non-powered massage device. The massage device has a thicker rear end and a thinner front end. A central portion of the rear end has an upper and a lower projection to define a largest height of the massage device. The massage device has an upper surface extending from the rear upper central projection toward the front end and two lateral sides thereof. A recess is formed on the upper surface, and an area outside the recess is slightly upward curved and has multiple rib strips provided thereon. The upper surface provides a frictional massaging effect, and is suitable for massaging the backs of hands, the insteps, the forearms, and the joints and knuckles.
The recess provided on the upper surface of the massage device prevents the massage device from directly impacting on the joints and knuckles, while a peripheral wall of the recess provides an enhanced massaging effect. Moreover, when the upper surface of the massage device is used to pat or tap some body areas, the recess serves as a hollow space in an arched palm.
The upper surface of the massage device of the present invention has a rear edge that has a raised central portion and two outward declined lateral sides, and is therefore suitable for moving along body areas to produce the massaging effect.
The massage device includes a lower surface having the rear lower central projection formed thereon to provide the most projected pressing point on the massage device. Two lines separately between the rear lower central projection and two lateral ends of the massage device are two slightly concaved curves suitable for rubbing or scraping different body areas.
More than one projection is provided along outer edges of the massage device to serve as pressing points adapted to create different magnitudes of pressure against different body areas.